A merchant is a manufacturer, a retailer or a distributor who produces, distributes or sells products. Consumers may shop with a merchant for products and pay for the product at a point of sale (POS) terminal at the merchant store to complete the purchase. Merchants who allow a consumer to pay with a credit card need to register for credit card payment. A merchant may send personnel to a local bank branch to interact with a bank representative to establish a credit card payment channel for the merchant store. Upon registration, the merchant can attach a label “major credit card accepted” at its POS terminal so that a consumer can pay by credit cards.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.